Playground Flirting
by phayte1978
Summary: It was an ever growing argument with himself every single day. It was not easy as they were together in the same class… all day… every day. At least at lunch he could slip away, they didn't sit at the same table. He really hated Deku.


**Note: Italics are internal dialogue.**

It was an ever growing argument with himself every single day. It was not easy as they were together in the same class… all day… every day. At least at lunch he could slip away, they didn't sit at the same table.

 _I hate his stupid face… his stupid hair… all of it! Why does he have to have freckles that are so cute—Wait! No! He is not cute! No matter how much his cheeks blush when he looks my way. There is no way! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! He needs to just die already!_

He really hated Deku.

He didn't care how cute he was, or how nice he was, or how much the other students liked Deku—he hated him. Always had. The way he had to be so nice to him, no matter how mean or ugly he was—It was not right, it was not fair. The quirkless wonder needed to just go away already.

Except he didn't.

He never did.

There were moments he wanted to smash Deku into a splatter on the floor, then there were moments he just wanted to ignore his existence—the problem was Deku's heart. It was too big for one person.

"Kacchan!" Deku yelled out, running up to him.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked, glaring down at the stupid freckles and smile on Deku's face.

"You… well you left your assignment behind… and I know.. Well…" Deku said, the smile trembling on his face. "I know you want to pass."

Snatching the paper out of Deku's hand, he growled at him. Why the hell did Deku have to be such a decent fucking person? Why couldn't he just leave him alone? Even when they were kids, he stuck his damn nose in places it did not belong.

"I didn't ask for you bring this to me!" he yelled.

"But.. well… I...," Deku stammered out.

Turning back around, Bakugou pushed at Deku's shoulders. He watched as he stumbled back, but stood his ground. He would never leave him alone.

He had a goal in mind, and idiots like Deku were not a part of it.

* * *

"Hey Kacchan! Wait up!" Deku yelled as their training continued on. Why the hell did the teachers always pair them two up? Some shit about working together. He did not want to work with anyone—ever.

"Just run off a DIE!" he yelled as he continued walking away from Deku. He would do this on his own. He was sick of everyone in the school sticking their noses where it did not belong. All he wanted to prove was he was the best out there.

Not some twerp with a quirk that no one knew about till recently.

"Kacchan! C'mon! We need to work together!" Deku yelled, running up behind him.

 _Why won't he get it through his damn head that I want nothing to do with him! Why does he always seem to right behind me at every step and turn. I hate his face! I wish he would just die!_

A grab at his arm and Bakugou spun around, blasting with his hand. As Deku flew back, slamming into a tree— he didn't even feel sorry. Damn idiot should listen from now on.

* * *

"Oh I hate all of them!" he grumbled as they ate their lunch. Looking over where Deku and his worthless band of friends sat. He could feel his hand wrap around his juice box, not caring how the contents were spilling out. Why did he have to jump in and save the day again. "I'm telling you guys, I am going to be the top, I don't care what it takes!"

"Dude, you are so serious!" Kirshima said, passing over a napkin.

"You don't get it. You may be ok just being a top hero… but I will be the top that you look up too."

Kirshima gave a nervous laugh and went back to his lunch. That was the moment he heard Ochaco laugh loudly as Deku was telling some story, his hands waving all around. The entire table he sat at all started to laugh. Deku thought he was being cute, he was being ridiculous.

"I hate his stupid face!" Bakugou said, slamming the last of what remained in his juice box on the table. The blast from his fist disintegrating what was left of the box.

 _Why does he have to be so likeable by everyone? What do they even see Deku? He is worthless and I hate him!_

That was when Deku turned around and smiled at him.

 _I hate that stupid smile! And those damn freckles! Why is his hair so cute? No! I hate him! I don't care how much he smiles at me._

* * *

It was the dumbest thing ever. They were assigned study partners this time. He knew before they were even assigned who he was paired up with. The moment he heard his name and Deku's together, he clenched his fist and ground his teeth.

They would be stuck for the next week together, forced to work together and study. Part of the grade was how they worked together. He would rather fail.

"This is just a damn ploy to make us get along," he growled out as they sat at a table, books all around them.

"Well let's just make the best of it!" Deku said, that stupid grin on his face.

"All we have to do is sit here and pretend to work together."

"Kacchan, you know that won't work!"

"It will work and we will do it!"

He was able to spend that hour and not say another word to Deku. He could see that Deku was writing tons of notes. What the hell was he writing? Why he was working so hard at this? Was just a stupid study group they had.

When the teacher walked in, he heard Deku gasp and tried to ignore it.

"Are you two working as one?" the teacher asked.

He decided not to answer.

"Half of your grade is teamwork."

He could hear Deku sigh. This was going to be a long week.

As the teacher walked around to see the other groups, he glared up at Deku. That stupid smile on his face as he went to pass his notes over to him. "Here, you can use my notes. That is team work, right?"

Taking the paper, he saw Deku had lined out his notes fairly well. Maybe if this was all they had to do, he could endure it. He felt like the teachers were out to get him. Not everyone had to get along. It was ridiculous to think everyone in a class would be friends.

 _Why do his notes have to be so damn good? Can't this idiot just go back to where he came from? Out of everyone in the class, why are they so determine to make us work together. I swear, I will kill Deku one day and show him just how pitiful he really is!_

"Kacchan, you are better at the grammar than I am… can you help me with this section?" Deku asked.

Rolling his eyes, he leaned over to see what Deku was working on. It was so easy. Why couldn't he figure this shit out for himself? Pointing out where Deku had mixed up some lettering, he went back to his work.

"Ok, what about this one here?" Deku asked.

"Are you really that stupid?"

Looking back at his papers, he had to sigh heavily. This was the easiest stuff ever. How he ever passed the written exam was beyond him.

"You are mixing up your damn lettering," he muttered, taking his pencil and circling on his page. "Flip those around and it all makes sense."

"Oh! Well that is easy!" Deku said, his cheeks blushing making his freckles stand out more.

"No shit."

He could hear the murmurs from around the class as the groups were chatting with each other. He wished he had anyone to be his partner than Deku. This was going to be the worst week ever.

"Look Kacchan, I know you hate me… but we have a week weather you like or not. I mean… I'd rather have been paired up with one of my friends. So why don't we make the best of it, ok?" Deku said, blinking his eyes that were too large for his head at him.

 _God I hate his freckles! Who the hell has freckles like that anyway? He must think they are cute and adorable. With that stupid messy curly hair._

"What ever."

"Seriously, I am not taking a week of you putting me down. Enough is enough!" Deku said, standing up and slamming his hands on the table.

He could see the teachers looking over in their direction. This would affect their grade if they did get along. He was just ready to accept the bad grade and have a week of studying on his own.

"Do you boys have a problem?" the teacher asked.

"No! We don't. We just need a minute," Bakugou said, taking Deku's hand and pulling him out into the hallways.

"Let go of me!" Deku said as they got out in the hallway.

"Why don't you two go outside and take a walk… together," the teacher said before closing the door.

He knew this was going to affect their grade— he saw Deku start walking outside and onto the grounds. Walking behind Deku, he just got more pissed.

"I don't want your help this week," he said.

"I get it! You want nothing to do with me. Well tough! We are in the same class and in the same school if you have not noticed!" Deku yelled at him.

"You think I don't know that? Someone as pitiful as you in the same school as me!"

"How many times do I have to show you! I have a quirk that is just as powerful or even more so!" Deku's face turned red when he yelled. Those stupid freckles seemed to only get dark the angrier he got.

"You hid it and lied to me!" he was screaming now—beyond mad. This was too much. He had always hated Deku for being weak and quirkless, then he shows up with amazing powers and soars to the top. "You need to go die!"

"Then why don't you just kill me already! You have been screaming about it since we were kids!"

Glaring at Deku, he really wanted too. One major blast and he would be gone— out of his life. Grabbing Deku's shoulders, he squeezed them and pulled Deku to him.

A yelp from Deku as their mouth's crashed together. Closing his eyes, he pressed his lips even harder against Deku's, wanting to bruise them, make them hurt. Even his grip on Deku's shoulders was brutal. One second longer and he pushed Deku as hard as he could away. Another growl forming in his throat as he saw the stunned expression on Deku's face.

 _Shit! What did I do? Why did I do that? I don't like this freak! Oh my god! I need to get out of here! I hate Deku! I hate Deku!_

"Just die already! I fucking hate you!" Bakugou said, before blasting his hands and taking off. He did not care if he got in trouble, he just needed to get out of there.

"Kacchan!" he heard Deku say.

He refused to turn back.

* * *

Izuku just sat on the grass, staring at where Bakugou just was. What had just happen? Why had it happen? They were just arguing and then…

"Ah, Midoriya! There you are!" he heard All Might as say as he approached him.

"Oh… um, hi," Izuku said as he stood up, brushing the grass of his pants.

"Why don't you head on back to class, I am sure that your friend will join you shortly," All Might said as he patted Izuku on the back.

 _Oh young Midoriya, you kids just are now coming into yourselves. You will find that Bakugou truly does not hate you. He only envies the power you have and how you are very equal, if not more so than him. What happen out here just now between the two of you is his way of saying he truly does not hate you._

 _You know how it is as children when you pulled on a little girl's ponytail. You told her she was stupid, but all in all you had a crush on the little girl. This is just Bakugou's way of playground flirting with you._

Shaking his head, All Might had to laugh as he watched the puzzled face of Midoriya slowly walk back into the school.


End file.
